teenage dream
by xEvenWorldWar3CantTearUsApartx
Summary: Jacob imprinted on someone bella does NOT like. Edward left. whats a girl to do. what will bella do when a secert comes along she never knew about.


Chapter 1: Unforgettable

Have you ever been hurt? So bad you feel your chest tearing open/ If not you have never lost someone you love more than your own life. I have though; I lost my vampire boyfriend over six months ago. Everyone had given me sympathy, but not anymore. Even my own father was fed up with it.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am sick and tired of you moping around her! You better get yourself together or get out o my house!" My father said. I was down stairs staring limply at my cold bowl of oat meal. I had no likes for food, everything tasted plain to me.

"Dad, I cant…"It was the only excuse I could come up with. I was done pretending like I didn't care, like I was alright, Because if I knew one thing I was not alright.

"I'm sick and tired of you saying that you can't handle it. Everyone gets dumped! You can't moan and groan any more! You only sound like a spoiled brat!" He said leaving a dull sting. His words cut right through my usual cool behavior. My top Blue! I shoved back my chair and stood up.

"You think I like being this way! You think I like getting the crap from kids at school! Pretending I don't here the whispers as I walk down the hall! I thought you would be the only one to understand1 because look at you! Over 18 years later you're still shocked with my mother's departure! You are no different than me!" I screamed in his face

I saw his face change shades, his usual pale tan to red. His reds depend to purple. I debated to start apologigizing but I stood my ground a stared into his eyes. I challenged him to start screaming him at me. It did not though; we just stood there staring each other down. Waiting for the other to break the gaze.

"I need to go to school" I finally said. I turned swiftly and grabbed my book bag from the chair. I walked outside to my rusty ole pick up truck. My truck started with a load rumble, and I headed towards the school. I didn't go to the school though; I had a different place in mind.

I drove till I found an opening in the woods that started by my house. I had come a crossed this a while ago, and now I'm glad it had it come in handy. I parked my truck and called my "Wolfy" best friend.

"Hello" Jake asked

"Hi ya its Bella I was wondering –"I was cut off by a familiar Nasty voice

"Jakey who is it "Lauren asked in the background. I felt my fist clench and my grip tighten on my phone.

"What's Lauren doing there? I asked, my teeth clenched tightly

"Um….I'll come pick you up and explain." He said I quickly gave him directions to where I was and hung up.

When I finally saw his rabbit pull up I was still extremely upset. There has to be a good be a logical explanation for this. There is no way Jacob with had been with Lauren. I shuddered at the name.

"Bella? Get in the car "Jacob said. I shivered, in the dreamy town of forks it rained all the time. I got in the car, in the backseat, because the one and only Lauren was in the front. I ground my teeth together to stop myself from calling her names that would get me kicked me out a nursing home. As we started down the road. Jake gave me a hopeful glance and a smile. I didn't return the smile, but gave him a look that said "better start explaining"

""I …um …imprinted on Lauren" He said in a rush, but every word was clear. There was not a logical explanation; it was a supernatural exploitation, which was even worse. At least with logical I could wrap my head around but with supernatural it was done, over with. No way to explain it, if you thought to hard about it it would just make your head hurt.

We road in silence to my house, when we finally got home it was poring. We all got out and I said, "Are you kidding me?" Jacob gave me a small shrug, but Lauren just glared at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? You jealous that not every mythical creature is not drooling over you "She asked her hands on her skinny little hips. I gave her a sickening smile and walked over to her.

"You think I am jealous over a fake blonde, plastic, Barbie doll like you?" I cocked my head to the side as if I was thinking about this.

She shoved me roughly, catching me by surprise. I stumbled slightly but caught myself. She had a smug smile on her face. I quickly decided I was going to slap in off of her. I marched forward closer to her and slapped her clean a crossed the face.

"You…"she spudderd but then she lunged at me. Her whole body weight with a load thud. Shoved us both to the ground. I hit the ground with a load thud with her on top of me. I grabbed a fist full off her hair and found satisfaction when I heard her scream. I laughed but the sound got stuck in my throught when her fist connected with my nose.

A string of profanities left my lips as I flipped her. She clawed at my skin but I held her shoulders. I grabbed her hair once more but she knew what I was doing and twisted. She flipped us into a mud puddle, covering me in mud. I flipped both of us to where I was sitting on her back clawing at each others faces.

I pinned her to the ground to the ground and started hitting her. I was suddenly being lifted in strong, hot, arms. I wiggled and kicked but the grip just would loosen. I saw Lauren in Jacobs arms he was calming her.

"Isabella what is going on here" My father yelled Oh no I was in so much trouble. Good thing I was leaving tonight.

**Hope you liked it! Allison wrote this chapter so all the reviews go to her**

_**Molly +Allison**_


End file.
